Pasta and Flower Crowns
by WannabeTheBloodyFox
Summary: Italy and Romano (well, more-or-less Italy) decide to spend the day together. It's all fun, yes! (psst, shitty summary is shitty) rated T for Romano and fluffy kissus e ue made for Devy


_A/N: Alright story time and this time, it's for my friend Devy. Here's a fluffy Itacest-y story so yeah. Enjoy. Mentions of GerIta and Spamano, but of course, Itacest is greatly implied and blah blah enjoy (also rated T for cussing and Kissing(?) idk) Actually i shouldn't be making any more stories but... yeah_

_sorry ; u ;_

* * *

First and foremost, Romano _did __**not**_ want to hang out with his brother. Actually, he didn't even wanna _wake up_ since it was a Saturday. A fucking Saturday. His usual response to people (coughspaincough) who would try to wake him up would've been "Fuck you and your priorities." but out of all people to wake his ass up, his stupid brother, Veneziano, was the one to do so.

Here is what happened: it was about, oh about eleven in the morning and Romano was still conked out. Spain, who had gotten up at about nine to nine-thirty, had made his coffee and had breakfast and whatever the fuck he did in the morning. As Spain sat at the table and continued to read the paper, a knock was heard at the door alongside a cheerful little Italian voice, "Spain, big brother!"

Getting up with a smile, he walked over and opened the door to be greeted by Germany and Italy, "Hola mi armano!" Spain hugged Italy and began to spin around with him, "I missed you so much, my little Italy~!"

Germany walked in and shut the door, "Ja, guten tag to jou as vell Spain..." Italy continued to smile and looked around, "So where is my fratello?"

The Spaniard sat down at the table, "Ah, he is still sleeping. Would you like some coffee?"

Upon hearing that he was still asleep, Italy sprinted straight towards the bedroom, "Fratello!~" He bursted through the door and jumped on top of the bed, "Ciao ciao!~"

As soon as that Italian had touched Romano, he flailed a bit and flew over towards the other end of the bed, away from Italy. Hitting the floor, a "WHAT IN THE LITERAL FUCK?" was heard throughout the house, causing Spain to laugh and Germany to groan.

Romano jumped up, "Why in the fucking fuck did you do that, I WAS SLEEPING PEACEFULLY, YOU LITTLE SHIT."

The smaller Italian just pouted, "I wanted to see my fratello-"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN FUCKING JUMP ON SOMEONE, HOLY SHIT FUCKER. I MEAN, HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF THAT GOD DAMN POTATO BASTARD JUMPED ON YOU- WELL YOU MIGHT LIKE IT BUT STI-" Romano was so busy ranting he didn't see Italy on the verge of tears. He quickly kneeled by him, "No no no, no crying, I didn't mean that. Shut up, no crying! Um, um, um if you stop, I'll hang out with you for toda-" Upon hearing this, Italy smiled and wrapped his arms around his brother, "Yay!" he exclaimed, "Me and fratello are hanging out today!"

Romano just looked at him, "_You little shit, you set me up._" he enunciated as he glared at his brother. Crying to get what he wanted, just like when they were kids. He pushed the other one off him and stood up, "Fine. Get out so I can get dressed, idiot."

Italy wasn't fazed in the least bit and skipped a little out of the room, "Me and fratello are going out today!~" Entering the living room, Germany looked at him, "So jou're hanging out vith jour brother?"

He nodded and spun around, "We'll go eat gelato and we'll go to the park and we'll go eat lunch and we'll do all these funs things and, and-"

Spain interrupted by laughing, "Oh, that's so cute Italy! I'm sure you and Romano will have a lot of fun si?"

Italy nodded and walked over by the door, "This'll be so much fun~"

"Don't count on it, dumbass." Romano stated as he walked into the living room. He wore a black jacket with some jeans while his brother wore a red jacket with white pants, making them look like opposites in more than one way, "You're fucking lucky you got me up, otherwise I would've stayed in bed all damn day."

The Italian by the door smiled and opened the door, "We'll be back whenever~"

Germany and Spain waved as they both left, Romano having flipped them off as he shut the door, and more or less just stayed there. "My bruder isn't here, is he?" he asked, looking at Spain.

The Spaniard shrugged with a smile, "I dunno~ You could check at Frances~"

"Gross."

* * *

Walking down the road, Italy started to chatter as they walked to a cafe, apparently since Italy had chose it. He ignored most of his brothers chatter and looked around, pretty much bored. Romano sighed and looked at his brother, who continued on, "-and that's why Japan and America always at each other's-" Romano poked his cheek, "Shut up. I'm bored, let's go somewhere else besides a damned cafe?"

Italy tilted his head, "Ve? Where? I wanted to-"

"Shooting range."

The Italian paused for a second, "Guns? Why? I thought we-"

Romano turned and stood in front of him, "Alright, listen here and listen good. So said we were gonna spend "time" together and "have fun" yeah?"

"Yeah-"

He poked his forehead, "So we're going to the shooting range. Besides, I know how much you suck with a gun so I'll make bet with you- if I can shoot more targets than you, than this stupid thing is officially over and I can go back home."

Italy held his hands, clenched them into fists and began to shake them "Eh?! No fair, you know I can't hold a gun without getting nervous or scared or crying; no fair, no fair!"

He smirked and started back to Spain's house, "Alright, well if you forfeit, then I guess..~"

Italy pouted and grabbed the hood of his jacket, "No, I accept your challenge fratello! And I will hit more targets than you and we're gonna hang out today 'cause i wanna hang with my brother!"

Holding out his hand, the older one smiled, "Then it's a challenge."

Italy gripped it tightly and shook it, "Si, it is!"

After this, they both had made their way to the nearest one, which was actually a long way if you walked, and, strolling in, Romano cracked his knuckles, "I'm gonna fucking nap when I get home."

Italy walked alongside him, "That's not gonna happen 'cause we're gonna hang out! I'll beat you fratello!"

Romano rolled his eyes. Like hell he would.

Walking outside, they both placed on their earmuffs, eye protection and whatever else they needed. They walked over and stood at the wooden fence that stood between them and a green, grassy field. Romano and his brother both picked a rifle and filled the barrel with a bullet, "I'm first." he stated as he stepped forward and lifted the rifle. Italy smiled and took a few steps back.

He took a breath as he looked up and waited for the target. Quickly, he yelled, "_Riprendere_!" and kept his eyes focused. Seeing an orange disk fly up into the sky, he aimed and fired. The disk as soon as he fired and Romano smiled, "Ha! Got it losers!"

Italy stuck out his tongue, "Blah blah."

He smiled, refiled the barrel and repeated this process three times until the last disk, where he was off and it didn't break. Romano growled, "Shit." But he quickly smiled again, "Four outta five, beat that."

"With pleasure."

Romano watched as his brother basically repeat the same process as him. Lifting it up and pointing it, Italy yelled "_Riprendere!_" and he fired. The disk that had flown out into the sky broke into pieces and Italy looked at his brother, "Got it~"

"Fuck you." he snapped and continued to watch him. Again, Italy repeated this process three more times until the last disk. Lifting the gun up again and pointing it, he smiled and counted, "Uno..."

The older one watched as the guy who had been setting off the discs listened to his brother, "Due..."

Romano growled and just as Italy yelled "_Riprendere!_" he yelled, "Veneziano!" This caused the one with the gun to flinch and he fired. He watched and saw the disk break into pieces. As he groaned loudly, Italy took off his earmuffs, "I win~"

(( Italy's a sassy shit and btw _riprendere_ = shoot via Itali ))

* * *

After much yelling and arguing and complaining, Romano and Italy walked out of the shooting range. Italy walked with a skip in his step while Romano mumbled angry Italian curses under his breath, "You little shit, I oughta punch you." he threatened as Italy laughed a bit, "Fratello, I told you we were gonna hang out and we are~"

He grabbed his brother's hand and started walking faster, "Come on! We'll get gelato~" Italy pulled his hand and looked around, "We can get gelato first!"

Romano rolled his eyes again and sighed a bit. After locating a gelato stand, Italy started toward it, "I'm getting chocolate! What about you?"

He just looked at him, "Surprise me." His brother nodded in response and walked off. Romano took a deep breath and started walking around. He could've walked home and left his brother there, he _could've_ ditched him since he didn't really wanna be there but he didn't. He wasn't that cruel and his brother _did_ win the bet and he might as well let him have his fun.

Strolling around, Romano found himself in front of a park where a small field of flowers grew. Many kids were running around and no one really disturbed the flowers, so it was an optional place to have a picnic.

He walked over to a nearby tree and sat under it. Today, the sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky and a refreshing breeze passed by. Leaning back against the bark of the tree, he closed his eyes. After a few minutes had passed, Romano had (accidentally) fell asleep and began to dream contently.

* * *

_"Fratello!" a little voice says as a boy runs through a little flower field, "Fratello!" Another boy, who sits in a white dress shirt with a black vest over it and a ribbon tied around his neck, looks back at him and growls, "What do you want?"_

_The boy was running, who was in a green dress but looked a little more "girlish" compared to the other one, ran over and plopped down next to him, "I made you something!" he said enthusiastically. "You have to close your eyes first!" Rolling his eyes but doing as he asked, the boy in the dress shirt closed them. He opened them up when he felt something on top of his head. He reached up and felt some flowers on his head, "Did you..."_

_The other nodded and held up a flower crown, "See? I made a flower crown Romano! Isn't it nice?"_

_Romano shrugged, "Bet I can make better." He reached down and picked a few flowers. "I'll make the best one ever! Just you wait, Veneziano."_

_Veneziano smiled and started to make some flowers alongside him, "Yay~"_

_As they made the flower crowns, Veneziano's voice saddened a bit, "Hey fratello?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Holy Rome's gone."_

_Romano stopped and looked at him, "What?"_

_Veneziano sighed a bit, "Well, Holy Rome went to a war but... he didn't come back..." His brother just stared at him, "You mean the blonde guy with the black hat, him?" He nodded and rubbed his eyes, "He promised he'd come back but he's not back... what if he left... what if he's gone like Grandpa-"_

_"N-No way!" Romano declared, "H-He'll come back. He has to because Grandpa is.. well, he's not like Grandpa, he'll be back!"_

_The younger one looked at him and smiled, "You sure?"_

_He nodded, "Si! I'm positive." He looked down at his half-done flower crow. He looked at his brothers and took it, "Hey!" Veneziano said, a little shocked, "I wasn't-"_

_"Shut up." After connecting the two ends to each other, he placed the flower crown on Veneziano's head, "There. It's done." He smiled and hugged Romano, "Grazie fratello~" Romano just patted his back, "Yeah..."_

_Many years later, an older man, with a stubbly chin and shoulder-length hair walks up to Romano with a sad expression, "What do you want France, you bastard?!" Of course, Romano and France never saw eye to eye, even if France was friendly and loving._

_"The Holy Roman Empire is gone." he says, the words having been mumble under his breath. Romano just looks at him, "What?"_

_France sighs, "Oui... gone forever... gone, to never see Italy again..."_

* * *

"Hey fratello!" Italy chirped as he poked his brother in the eye. Romano, as his eyes stayed closed, quickly grabbed his finger, "Try that one more fucking time and I break your finger."

Italy just laughed and handed him his gelato, "I got you vanilla and strawberry since I couldn't decide." Romano looked at him and took it from him, "Yeah… _grazie_."

His younger brother smiled and sat by him, "You look pretty cute with that flower crown on your head~"

Romano, who was about to take a bit, looked at him, "Eh?" He reached up and felt little flowers on his head, "How long was I asleep?"

"Maybe ten minutes." Romano didn't notice that the other Italian had already finished his gelato, "Remember when we used to make flower crowns? I love flowers~" As he smiled, Romano recalled his dream. He looked straight ahead and focused on some kids playing, "Hey Veneziano…"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember… that blonde kid from when we were younger?"

Italy tilted his head, "I don't remember anyone like that fratello."

Romano looked at him, "You know… blonde hair, blue eyes… black hat and tunic?"

He only shook his head, "Nope, sorry. Why do you ask?"

The older one shrugged, "No reason." He glanced at Italy, _'So it hurts you, doesn't it?' _he thought to himself, _'It hurts you to remember him… so you forget about him…'_ Romano remember how when France broke the news to him, that he just smiled and asked "That's a joke right?" but it wasn't a joke and once that hit him, he broke down and he cried. He cried and Romano remembered how much he cried, how sad he was and how much it hurt him. He held his brother close, something he never did, and told him it was alright. But it wasn't. Romano, from that point on, held a special kind of hate HRE. He hated him so much that when he first met Germany, he began to hate him. The blonde hair and the blue eyes, it was like he came back from the dead and Romano despised the fact that they were so similar, so he hated him. And he still does.

Italy got up, "I'm gonna go play with the kids, fratello~ Wanna join and then maybe we can go to my house and watch movies or go swimming!"

He held out a thumbs up, "Whatever you say, but I'm just gonna sit here for a bit."

Nodding, his brother ran off. Romano leaned back against the tree, "No wonder he doesn't not like that potato bastard." He watched his brother and sighed a bit.

After some time, the two met up again and decide to go home. Upon entering entering Italy's house, Romano plopped down on the couch, "So what movie do you have in mind moron?"

Italy walked into the kitchen, "I dunno, you should pick. I'm gonna make pasta."

"No, I want tomatoes."

"But pastaaaa."

"Fine, I want lasagna then."

After having a debate about pasta and lasagna, they settled on pasta with tomatoes while Romano settled on a horror movie. Getting settled on the couch, Romano watched Italy walk over and hand him a bowl of pasta, two ripe tomatoes sitting atop it, "Fucking love tomatoes." He grabbed one and started to eat it as Italy started the movie, "I like pasta~"

During the course of the movie, there were several times where the Italian's would choke on their food. More than once did Italy scream while eating, it came out as "AAAHAHHGGGGGGG" more or less. When finished with the pasta, they placed the bowls on the coffee table in front of the couch. Italy cuddled up next to Romano as he laid down, "Stop." he demanded as Italy entwined their hands.

"But fratello-"

"UGH FINE."

Italy smiled and laid his head on Romano's chest. It was nice that they could spend time together like this, even if his brother was against it. After the movie had ended, both had drifted off to sleep.

At about midnight, Romano woke up so he could go get a drink of water but instead ended up picking up his brother and carrying him upstairs to his bedroom. The Italian had woken up but was quite awake so he mumbled as he spoke to his brother, "That movie was scary…"

Romano yawned, "Yeah, it was." He was too tired to argue with Italy.

"Did you like the pasta?"

"Yes I did."

"I'm sleepy."

"I am too fratello." Romano laid his brother down in his bed. As Romano started to walk off, Italy grabbed his hand, "Lay down with me."

"Mmm." Romano laid down on the other side of his brother.

Italy turned over and hugged the other Italian in his bed, "Fratello?"

"Mmm?"

"Can I get a good night kiss?"

Romano groaned a bit and leaned down. Since he wasn't quite awake, he ended kissing Italy gently on his lips. Italy didn't quite realize it either and kissed him back. Puling away Romano turned over, "_Buon notte_." he mumbled sleepily.

Italy smiled, "_Buon notte_~" Today had been a good day. Even if his brother wouldn't admit it.

—-

* * *

_A/N: wOAH THIS WAS ACTUALLY MORE SAD THAN I INTENDED IT TO BE /SOBS LOUDLY_

_Anyway, this was my Itacest-y story, I hope you liked it and I hope you cried at the Italy/HRE scene and yes, do that e ue so yeah /SOBS LOUDLY_

_and as for the Italy-forgetting-HRE-part, have a sentence about Italy:_

_"In a later comic, Italy had met his younger self, possibly in a dream, who began demanding to be acknowledged by him (HRE), possibly hinting that Italy has repressed much of his childhood memories due to Holy Roman Empire's lack of return."_

_SO ITALY WAS SO SAD, HE FORGOT ABOUT HRE OR THAT'S HOW I SEE IT SO WAAAAAH ALSO I HAVE THIS HEAD CANON WHERE ROMANO HATES GERMANY BECAUSE HE THINKS HE LOOKS LIKE HRE AND HE DOESN'T WANT HIS BROTHER HURT AGAIN SO YEAH, BROTHERLY LOVE ARGH_

_So either way, I hope ya'll like this story, especially you Devs ; u ;_


End file.
